1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a structure suitable for converting a non-touch screen display into a touch screen display comprising a slipcover for a display for computing devices and other electronic devices that not only protects the display but also allows for conversion of a regular or non-touch screen display to a touch screen display. By allowing for easy conversion of a regular or non-touch screen display to a touch screen display, the user will realize significant cost and timesavings, adaptability, and convenience.
2. Description of Related Art:
Prior to the present invention, in order to convert a non-touch screen display to a touch screen display, the user needed to take apart and disassemble the display to install a touch screen. This touch screen installation required additional time and money for a user. In addition, due to the complexity of installation process of a touch screen to a display and the wide range of quality of different touch screens available in the marketplace, many users were not satisfied with the quality of the touch screen products and/or time required for installation.
From the preceding description, it is apparent that the devices currently being used have significant disadvantages. Thus, important aspects of the technology used in the field of invention remain amenable to useful refinement.